Laughing at Each other (part one) - HttYD 1 and 2!
by Astrid of Berk
Summary: The big six (Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida) and TOOTHLESS watch their movies! Nothing more to be said really. Part 1 of 5. HttYD 1 and 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So this isn't really a story, it more of just something funny (more like attempted funny) I thought I'd do. The Six (Hiccup, Elsa, Jack, Punzie, Merida, and Anna) watching their movies! They aren't all going to be in one story because that would be way to long! Instead, they will be broken up by movies, going HttYD 1 and 2, then Frozen, then Rotg, then Brave, then Tangled. It also has a couple of time skips. The movie will be in regular font and the character speech will be in italicized. I know it doesn't really make sense, but OH WELL! Enjoy!**

**R= Rapunzel, H=Hiccup (httyd 2 hiccup), J= Jack, E= Elsa, M= Merida, A= Anna, T= Toothless**

**In Arendelle… **

_R: So, why did you call us all here, Elsa?_

_E: Well, I realized that we don't really know a lot about each other's pasts, so… (Holds up 6 discs) I got our movies!_

_All minus Elsa and Anna: Movies? What?_

_A: It's hard to explain, just go with it._

_Everyone sits down as Elsa puts in HttYD_

_E: first, we watch Hiccup's first movie!_

_J: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dragon boy has two movies?! So I'm guessing I have like five then._

_E: No Jack, you only have one_

_J: One?!_

_M: Oh shut yer yap and watch the movie already!_

_A: Thank you, Mer._

_(The movie starts)_

We see a small village on an island. Hiccup's voice says "This is Berk. It's twelve degrees north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."

_J: (mutters) I remember when Arendelle was freezing to death…_

_E: (glares at Jack)_

**Skip**

Hiccup says "We have…" we see a monstrous nightmare blast fire at a door just as Hiccup shuts it. "dragons."

_R: Aww! You were so cute when you were little, Hic! _

_H: Umm, thanks?_

**Skip**

"My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believed a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."

_A: Ya know, trolls are actually ok once you get to know them._

**Skip**

Gobber says "Ah, how nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off!" Hiccup: "Who me? Nah, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste! They wouldn't know what to do with all this" Hiccup flexes his nonexistent muscles.

_J and M: (burst out laughing)_

_R, E, and A: (trying to stifle giggles)_

_T: (dragon laughs)_

_H: (looks down, embarrassed)_

**Skip**

Hiccup: "We call it the" Viking: "Night Fury! Get Down" you see a catapult get hit by a plasma blast, followed by a dark silhouette

_R: Whoa, is that Toothless?_

_H: Yeah_

_M: He was evil?_

_T: (growls at Merida)_

**Skip**

Hiccup: "This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and" BAM "never misses"

_H: (muttered) lucky he did miss at the ice nest though…_

_E: What?_

_H: nothing_

Hiccup fires the bola, followed by a pained screech

_A, R, M, E: TOOTHLESS!_

_J: Hiccup! You just shot your best friend out of the sky!_

_H: Yeah, I know. Just watch_

Hiccup: "Oh, I hit it! Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?!" A Monstrous Nightmare appears behind Hiccup. "Except for you."

_E: (gasps)_

_R: oh gosh_

_M, J: THE TIMING WAS PERFECT!_

_H, T: (glare at Merida and Jack)_

**Skip**

Hiccup: Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?

_M: HA! You said that to yer dad!?_

**Skip**

Stoick:" Now who's with me?" Nobody moves. "Very well, those who stay, will look after Hiccup" There is an immediate abundance of volunteers. "That's more like it."

_A: Wow, that's kinda funny, but kinda sad._

_E: Yeah…_

**Yay! R&R! Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Positive reviews! I'm so glad that you all like this! I've started using the actual script to the movie. Enjoy!**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

Has the attention span of a

sparrow. I take him fishing and he

goes hunting for... for trolls.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE)**

Trolls exist! They steal your

socks.

**(DARKLY)**

But only the left ones. What's with

that?

_A: THAT'S WHERE ALL MY LEFT SOCKS HAVE BEEN GOING?! I must speak to Grand Pappy about this…_

**Skip**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm

gonna cut out your heart and take

it to my father. I'm a Viking.

**(BEAT)**

I am a VIKING!

(Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-

ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched

concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.

The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.

Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,

resigned to its fate.

Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger

aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a

frustrated sigh.

He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.)

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

(muttered, ashamed)

I did this.

(He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,

chest heaving.

Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that

no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.

The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching

his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.

As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!

In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,

grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup

is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup

opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare

boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.

The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch

him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns

and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of

trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,

and drops out of view some distance away.)

_Everyone lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding_

_E: Oh Hiccup, you really scared me there._

_R: Me too._

_M: Imagine if y' had done it though_

_Silence_

_H: let's not imagine that_

_Everyone: agreed_

**Skip**

**HICCUP**

No, you go first.

**STOICK**

Alright. You get your wish. Dragon

training. You start in the morning.

**HICCUP**

**(SCRAMBLING)**

Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,

'cause I was thinking, you know we

have a surplus of dragon-fighting

Vikings, but do we have enough

bread-making Vikings, or small home

repair Vikings

_J: HAHAHA! Home repair Vikings?!_

_M: (laughing) Bread making Vikings?!_

_Everyone minus H: (giggles)_

**Skip**

**TUFFNUT**

Get your hands off my shield!

**RUFFNUT**

There are like a million shields!

**TUFFNUT**

Take that one, it has a flower on

it. Girls like flowers.

(Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He

doesn't let go.)

**RUFFNUT**

Ooops, now this one has blood on

it.

(The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The

shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff

SPIN like tops and go down.)

**GOBBER**

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!

**TUFFNUT**

**(DAZED)**

What?!

**RUFFNUT**

**(CONFUSED)**

What?!

_A: Whoa, good thing we never fight like that, huh sis!(Nudges Elsa)_

_M: Yeah, except for th' one time y' pushed Elsa to her breaking point and she froze everything…_

_A: Oh yeah…_

**Skip**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(WORRIED)**

Hiccup!

(The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him

against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,

ready to fire point-blank.

Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last

second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the

stone wall above Hiccup's head.)

_R: Hiccup! How many times are you going to almost be killed in this movie?!_

_H: Oh, we're just getting started…_

_T: (groans)_

**Skip**

**HICCUP**

**(MUTTERED)**

So...why didn't you?

He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew

off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...

ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans

the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on

the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Well this was stupid.

SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.

_R: AHHH! (screams and fall backward out of chair before hiding behind Jack)_

_J: Punzie, relax! It's just Toothless!_

**Skip**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

(glaring at Hiccup)

Where did Hiccup go wrong?

_J: Well, let's see…_

_E: Shut it, frostbite_

_J: Sure, Ice Queen_

_R, A, and M: Oooooooo!_

**Skip**

**HICCUP**

You know, I just happened to notice

the book had nothing on Night

Furies. Is there another book? Or a

sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury

pamphlet?

_A: (snorts) A pamphlet?! You thought the Vikings made a pamphlet?_

_E: I'm going to have to agree with Anna here_

_H: I WAS DESPERATE FOR INFORMATION AT THE TIME!_

**R&R! Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Nothing much to say, so let's get back to the movie!**

**o**

**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

_J: Ok, I'm going to start counting how many times Hiccup could've died in this movie. Let's start, shall we? There was the time the dragon shot fire at his door at the beginning…_

_M: And th' time that Nightmare tried t' eat ye after ye shot down Toothless…_

_A: And the time you were hiding behind that pole to escape the fire…_

_R: And the time Toothless attacked you…_

_E: Plus the time that Gronckle almost shot you…_

_J: and now that Nadder almost hit you and we're not even half way through the movie! That makes six times already!_

_H (sarcastically): Thank you, for summing that up_

**Skip**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

**ASTRID**

**Hey!**

**Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

_Someone: Ugh, he's such a loser_

_Everyone: (turns to see Astrid at the door with Stormfly)_

_H: Afternoon, Milady_

_T: (bounds over to Astrid)_

***A/N- Astrid will be Ast for abbreviations and Stormfly will be S **

_Ast: Hey Toothless!_

_R: (fangirl shriek)AHHH! So you're Astrid!? _

_Ast: Um, yeah…_

_M: (points at Hiccup) This one NEVER stops talk'n about ye!_

_H: (blushes)_

_Ast: (laughs)So, what are you guys doing?_

_A: Watching our movies!_

_Ast: (confused look)_

_H: Don't ask. It's basically our stories playing on some screen thing (gestures to TV)_

_Ast: Ok, mind if I join you?_

_Everyone: Sure_

_S: (plays with Toothless)_

_Ast: (Sits on couch next to Hiccup)_

**HICCUP: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

_T: (gives Hiccup a look that says "did you just call me a cat?")_

**GOBBER: Hiccup! **

**ASTRID: -Hiccup! **

**Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

**TUFFNUT: Oooh! Love on the battlefield! **

**RUFFNUT: She could do better.**

_M: ooooo! Burn!_

_J: It's true though_

_H: Um, Excuse me?_

_J: Well, you were the laughing stock of the entire town_

_Ast: But he rides dragons_

_E: And is probably the smartest of the Vikings_

_A: and humblest_

_R: and CUTEST!_

_H: blushes even more_

_Ast: And I couldn't ask for more (kisses Hiccup's cheek)_

_E, R, A: AWWWWW!_

_M: (snorts)_

_Ast: Plus, I don't see you with a girlfriend Jack… (Smirks)_

_J:Yeah, but I have a massive fandom full of fangirls!_

_R, M, Ast, H: What?_

_E: A fandom is a group of girls that really go crazy over something, and by the way Jack, Hiccup's fandom is just as big_

_H: I'm not quite sure what that means, but I'm guessing it's a good thing!_

_A: Also, a lot of Jack's fangirls became Hiccup's fangirls after How to train your dragon 2_

_Ast: whoa whoa whoa, so these girls want MY Hiccup?_

_E: Um, yes…_

_Ast (mumbled):I am going to hunt them down_

_Everyone: (silence)_

**AHH! ASTRID'S AFTER ME! Review and PM me with suggestions. Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


End file.
